


Belly Bling

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Piercings, Vampirism, belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ignore the stupid title i can't think of anything better
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Belly Bling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casstayinmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/gifts).



Staring at yourself in the mirror, you prodded at your bare belly, head cocked to the side. Pursing your lips your eyes flicked up to their reflection. Yep, decision made. You  _ deffo  _ wanted to get a navel piercing.

You spent the rest of the afternoon hunched over your laptop, scrolling through endless pages of Pinterest search results and staring in awe at the multitude of jewelry options. A soft giggle left you as you found one with a simple design that reads “Fuck Me” on it.  _ Yea, that’s pretty on brand _ you mused. You bookmarked the shop link for later and set your laptop off to the side, plopping it on the nightstand and finally crawling out of bed to go get some much needed dinner.

\----

The following evening found you slouched on the bed again next to Copia, your laptop perched on your thighs as you dove back into your research on belly button piercings. At some point during your Google deep-dive you started coming across procedure videos, and articles about what can go  _ wrong _ with them. You chewed your bottom lip, unwittingly letting out a worried whine as you psyched yourself out over it.

The noise grabbed the attention of Copia, turning to you with a concerned frown on his face. “Cara, is something the matter?” he asked softly, his hand coming to rub lightly on your thigh. 

“Huh? O-Oh… well….” you murmured, caught off guard a bit as your attention was broken from your internal struggle. “I’m looking at piercing videos…” you added, voice low. Your brow furrowed as you flicked to the next page in the article, which had another up-close image of a needle stabbed straight through someone’s fleshy abdomen. The image made you visibly flinch.

Copia’s eyes flicked to your computer screen, quirking a brow as his gaze flicked back and fourth between it and your face. Lifting a finger and pointing lazily at the screen, “This makes you squeamish?” he asked, incredulity in his voice. 

“Well… yea, a little. I wanted to get my bellybutton pierced but, now I’m not so sure…” your voice got quiet and you chewed your lip a little in thought. Copia’s eyebrows shot up and a slight smile tugged at one side of his mouth.

“Cara, are you afraid of a little needle prick?” he said, voice sounding amused. You furrowed your brow and side-eyed him a moment before he continued. “You realize we’ve done far worse in the bedroom, si?” he said with a vampiric smirk, a barely-showing fang glinting slightly. You smiled in return with a light chuckle. “Yea, I guess you’ve got me there.” 

“I think you should do it,” he mused quietly, his hand dragging up and down your thigh a little more insistently as he looked up at you with half-lidded eyes. “I think it would be  _ incredibly _ sexy” he added with a bounce of his brow and smirk tugging at his mouth once more.

\-------------------

It was a few hours later when things, as they usually did, started getting hot and heavy between you and Copia. Clothes already long discarded in the heat of passion and bedsheets tousled, hands grasping and groping wherever they touched.

Copia’s hands dragged down your stomach, his mouth following them as he traced kisses and little nips across your heated skin. His fingers dipped lower, teasing between your wet folds as his tongue lapped at your navel. At hearing your breathy moans his fingers pressed in, curling upwards and thrusting at a languid pace.

Your noises of pleasure spurred him on, his eyes flicking to your face now and again, watching and listening carefully for the moment you began to approach orgasm. His mouth paid special attention to your abdomen, lips and tongue leaving wet paths and fangs dragging lightly across the skin.

Just as you were careening over the edge with your head tilted back in ecstasy, he bared his fangs, giving a quick glance to your face to assure you weren’t looking. He lowered his lips to your navel, dutifully positioning a single fang just where he needed it before biting firmly, piercing the flesh with practiced ease.

You cried out, your vision going white as pain mixed with pleasure. Every nerve ending your body was on fire and you found it hard to tell where one spanse of flesh ended and another began. Every touch on your body felt like it was everywhere at once.

Copia’s tongue lapped at your wounded flesh, easing the sting as his fingers slid from you to rustle around his pants pocket. Quickly and before you had a chance to open your eyes to see what he was doing, Copia tugged an object from his pocket, fiddling with it for a moment before you felt the stiff prodding of metal at your midsection. You winced as you finally propped yourself up on your elbows, looking down to see something glinting on your belly.

Your jaw dropped as your face met Copia’s, his mouth stretched in a dorky grin as his hands gently caressed the sides of your abdomen. “That wasn’t so bad now, si?” he chuckled, watching as your eyes flicked back down to your stomach to inspect the curved barbell jewelry he’d inserted in your fresh new navel piercing. With careful movements you gingerly tilted the piece with your fingers to get a better look at it, huffing out a laugh as you saw the red and black  _ Fuck Me _ design. 

“Copia, how did you know that was the one I wanted?” you asked, lying back down flat onto the bed as Copia slid up to hover over you, propping himself up on his forearms tucked beneath your shoulders.

“You left your laptop open yesterday” he replied with a smile, mouth lowering to press a quick kiss against your lips. He must have come into your shared bedroom while you were out getting dinner and saw the page up on the screen.  _ Sneaky rat _ you thought to yourself, pressing into the kiss and lifting your arms to wrap around his neck.

“Thank you, Copia…” you breathed against his lips, relaxing against the mattress once more as you gazed up at him lovingly. “That wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Si, although the method was... _ unconventional _ ” he laughed, smiling down at you under him. His face changed slightly, becoming somewhat devious. Your own brow quirked in response, watching as he licked his lips with a bounce of his eyebrows. Giving a quick glance to your chest he gave you an impish grin. “Want me to do your nipples next?”


End file.
